2003 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 6th | MVP = Dwight Helminen | MVPTeam = Michigan | prevseason_year = 2002 | prevseason_link = 2002 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2004 | nextseason_link = 2004 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2003 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 32nd CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament in conference history. It was played between March 14 and March 22, 2003. First round games were played at campus sites, while all 'super six' games were played at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. By winning the tournament, Michigan won the Mason Cup and received the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2003 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. In the First Round, the first and twelfth seeds, the second and eleventh seeds, the third and tenth seeds, the fourth and ninth seeds, the fifth and eighth seeds and the sixth and seventh seeds played a best-of-three series. All six victors in the first round advance as the newly minted 'Super Six' and play only single-elimination for the duration of the tournament.The top two ranked winners receive byes into the semifinals while the four other teams play in the quarterfinals to determine the other qualifiers. In the semifinals, the remaining highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-game, with the winners advancing to the finals. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2003 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round and quarterfinals March 14–16 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Ferris State' | RD1-score1-1='6' | RD1-score1-2='6' | RD1-score1-3=– | RD1-seed2=12 | RD1-team2=Lake Superior State | RD1-score2-1=1 | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score2-3=– | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Michigan' | RD1-score3-1='3' | RD1-score3-2='4' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=11 | RD1-team4=Bowling Green | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=3 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Ohio State' | RD1-score5-1='4' | RD1-score5-2='3' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=10 | RD1-team6=Nebraska-Omaha | RD1-score6-1=1 | RD1-score6-2=1 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Michigan State' | RD1-score7-1='11' | RD1-score7-2='3' | RD1-score7-3=– | RD1-seed8=9 | RD1-team8=Alaska-Fairbanks | RD1-score8-1=1 | RD1-score8-2=1 | RD1-score8-3=– | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9='Northern Michigan' | RD1-score9-1='8' | RD1-score9-2='6' | RD1-score9-3=– | RD1-seed10=8 | RD1-team10=Western Michigan | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3=– | RD1-seed11=6 | RD1-team11=Miami | RD1-score11-1='4' | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3=0 | RD1-seed12=7 | RD1-team12='Notre Dame' | RD1-score12-1=2 | RD1-score12-2='1' | RD1-score12-3='5' | RD2='Quarterfinals' March 20 | RD2-seed1=4 | RD2-team1=Michigan State | RD2-score1=5 | RD2-seed2=5 | RD2-team2='Northern Michigan' | RD2-score2='7' | RD2-seed3=3 | RD2-team3='Ohio State' | RD2-score3='3' | RD2-seed4=7 | RD2-team4=Notre Dame | RD2-score4=2 | RD3='Semifinals' March 21 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Ferris State' | RD3-score1='4' | RD3-seed2=5 | RD3-team2=Northern Michigan | RD3-score2=2 | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3='Michigan' | RD3-score3='3' | RD3-seed4=3 | RD3-team4=Ohio State | RD3-score4=0 | RD4='Championship' March 22 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1=Ferris State | RD4-score1=3 | RD4-seed2=2 | RD4-team2='Michigan' | RD4-score2='5' | RD5='Third Place' | RD5-seed1=3 | RD5-team1=Ohio State | RD5-score1=1 | RD5-seed2=5 | RD5-team2='Northern Michigan' | RD5-score2='4' }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Ferris State vs. (12) Lake Superior State |score1 = 6 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/ferris-state-wins-10th-straight/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Scheible, Thomson) Trevor Large - 11:22 |1-2-1 = (Milam, Kunitz) Derek Nesbitt - GW PP - 09:45 (Nesbitt) Jeff Legue - 14:04 |1-2-2 = 19:00 - PP - Jon Booras (Peterson, Cheesman) |1-3-1 = (York, Scherlnick) Mike Kinnie - PP - 07:35 (Smith, McIver) Kevin Caudill - 14:17 (Legue, Nesbitt) Chris Kunitz - PP - 19:29 |goalie1-1 = Mike Brown ( 31 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Violin ( 32 saves / 38 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 6 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/15/ferris-state-sweeps-lssu/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Mangos, Kunitz) Derek Nesbitt - 08:50 (Lewandowski, Scherlnick) Greg Rallo - GW - 15:08 (Kunitz, Legue) Derek Nesbitt - PP - 16:12 |2-1-2 = 05:21 - PP - Jon Booras (Peterson, Fauci) |2-2-1 = (Legue, Scherlnick) Chris Kunitz - PP - 00:37 (Nesbitt, Legue) Simon Mangos - 18:44 |2-3-1 = (Scherlnick, Legue) Troy Milam - 08:09 |goalie2-1 = Mike Brown ( 29 saves / 30 shots ) / Matt Swanson ( 3 saves / 3 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Matt Violin ( 13 saves / 17 shots ) / Terry Denike ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) |series = Ferris State won series 2–0}} (2) Michigan vs. (11) Bowling Green |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/angry-wolverines-dump-falcons-3-1-in-game-1/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 12:01 - Mike Falk (Pedota, McConvey) |1-2-1 = (Tambellini, Rogers) John Shouneyia - PP - 00:56 (Tambellini, Shouneyia) Jed Ortmeyer - GW - 08:13 |1-3-1 = (Burnes, Tambellini) Dwight Helminen - 03:07 |goalie1-1 = Al Montoya ( 24 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jordan Sigalet ( 37 saves / 40 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 4 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/15/wolverines-continue-yost-dominance/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Shouneyia, Rogers) Jed Ortmeyer - PP - 05:01 (Ebbett, Rogers) Milan Gajic - PP - 16:45 (Gajic, Ryznar) David Moss - 18:57 |2-1-2 = 07:08 - Brett Pilkington (Knight, Wires) |2-3-1 = (Mink) Dwight Helminen - GW EN - 18:40 |2-3-2 = 18:51 - Ryan Barnett (Bieksa) 19:47 - EA - Tyler Knight (Morrison, Bieksa) |goalie2-1 = Al Montoya ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Tyler Masters ( 32 saves / 35 shots ) |series = Michigan won series 2–0}} (3) Ohio State vs. (10) Nebraska-Omaha |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/men-against-boys-as-buckeyes-dominate-mavericks/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Lafleche, Palvas) Scott May - 05:35 (Bencharski, Umberger) Scott May - GW PP - 14:12 |1-2-1 = (Bencharski) R.J. Umberger - 01:35 Ryan Kesler - SH - 14:41 |1-3-2 = 16:16 - David Brisson (Zanon) |goalie1-1 = Mike Betz ( 17 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dan Ellis ( 53 saves / 57 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 3 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/15/ohio-state-advances-keeps-ncaa-hopes-alive/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Spector, Broccoli) Chris Olsgard - 06:49 |2-1-2 = 17:22 - PP - Joe Pereira (Blanshan, Wong) |2-3-1 = (Caponigri, Pelley) R.J. Umberger - GW PP - 05:07 (Skaug, Titus) Miguel Lafleche - 09:36 |goalie2-1 = Mike Betz ( 19 saves / 20 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Dan Ellis ( 37 saves / 40 shots ) |series = Ohio State won series 2–0}} (4) Michigan State vs. (9) Alaska-Fairbanks |score1 = 11 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/spartans-pound-nanooks-11-1/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Potter, Maloney) Brock Radunske - 06:32 Kevin Estrada - GW - 07:39 (Falardeau, Maloney) Brock Radunske - 08:59 (Liles) Ash Goldie - PP - 12:58 (Estrada, Goldie) Colton Fretter - 15:10 |1-2-1 = (Slater) David Booth - 07:51 (Lalonde, Fast) Jim Slater - 13:46 |1-2-2 = 03:09 - Scott Vockeroth (Schmidt) |1-3-1 = (Liles) Brock Radunske - 00:35 (Fast, Lalonde) Jim Slater - PP - 03:48 (Fretter, Estrada) Ash Goldie - 11:11 (Maloney) Lee Falardeau - 17:21 |goalie1-1 = Matt Migliaccio ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Keith Bartusch ( 3 saves / 6 shots ) / Lance Mayes ( 17 saves / 23 shots ) / Preston McKay ( 8 saves / 10 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 3 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/15/migliaccio-spartans-advance-to-joe/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Liles, Maloney) Lee Falardeau - 17:45 |2-1-2 = 14:14 - Ryan Lang (Rask, Larranaga) |2-3-1 = (Radunske) Brian Maloney - GW - 04:08 (Markusen) Tim Hearon - 12:52 |goalie2-1 = Matt Migliaccio ( 35 saves / 36 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Lance Mayes ( 14 saves / 15 shots ) / Preston McKay ( 22 saves / 24 shots ) |series = Michigan State won series 2–0}} (5) Northern Michigan vs. (8) Western Michigan |score1 = 8 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/kinnunen-hat-trick-leads-nmu/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Donnette, Michelutti) Justin Kinnunen - 05:27 |1-1-2 = 15:59 - Vince Bellissimo (Dwyer, Yamashita) |1-2-1 = (Contois, Miller) Chris Gobert - 06:51 (Milam, Harrison) Andrew Contois - PP - 09:15 (Bianchin, Gardner) Alan Swanson - GW - 17:01 |1-2-2 = 05:13 - Shaun Rose (Rumble, Cooke) |1-3-1 = (Michelutti, Waugh) Justin Kinnunen - 00:43 (Michelutti, Donnette) Justin Kinnunen - 12:30 (Gobert) Terry Harrison - SH - 19:09 Jim Jackson - SH - 19:59 |1-3-2 = 11:07 - Brent Rumble (Campbell, Cooke) |goalie1-1 = Craig Kowalski ( 19 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Foster ( 26 saves / 34 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 6 – 4 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Alen, Jackson) Terry Harrison - PP - 05:48 (Contois, Harrison) Juha Alen - PP - 08:52 |2-2-1 = (Gobert, Contois) Terry Harrison - 05:01 |2-2-2 = 04:13 - Brent Rumble (Rose) 07:15 - PP - Dave Cousineau (Bellissimo, Walton) 11:19 - Patrick Dwyer (Lattery, Bellissimo) |2-3-1 = (Gobert, Cockburn) Jim Jackson - PP - 12:52 (Cockburn, Alen) Mike Stutzel - GW EN - 18:41 (Alen, Gobert) Mike Stutzel - EN PP - 19:58 |2-3-2 = 19:06 - SH - Vince Bellissimo (Walton Lattery) |goalie2-1 = Craig Kowalski ( 27 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Scott Foster ( 14 saves / 18 shots ) Mike Mantua ( 0 saves / 0 shots ) |series = Northern Michigan won series 2–0}} (6) Miami vs. (7) Notre Dame |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/14/hogebooms-third-period-hat-trick-lifts-miami-over-notre-dame/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Hustead, Stewart) Chris Michael - 04:56 |1-3-1 = (Kompon, Michael) Gregory Hogeboom - PP - 08:05 (Kompon) Gregory Hogeboom - GW - 11:07 (Kompon) Gregory Hogeboom - 15:25 |1-3-2 = 00:39 - Aaron Gill (Nielsen) 08:19 - Cory McLean (Amado, Galvin) |goalie1-1 = David Burleigh ( 24 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Morgan Cey ( 33 saves / 37 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 0 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/15/cey-irish-shut-out-redhawks-to-force-game-3/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-3-2 = 07:18 - GW - Tim Wallace (Lebda, Wiegand) |goalie2-1 = David Burleigh ( 29 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Morgan Cey ( 37 saves / 37 shots ) |date3 = March 16 |score3 = 0 – 5 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/16/irish-upset-miami-to-reach-joe/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-1-2 = 08:33 - GW - Rob Globke (Zurenko, Komadoski) |3-2-2 = 19:28 - Brett Lebda |3-3-2 = 03:52 - Aaron Gill (Globke, Dunlop) 10:55 - PP - Aaron Gill (McLean, Komadoski) 15:06 - Brad Wanchulak (Wiegand) |goalie3-1 = David Burleigh ( 22 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Morgan Cey ( 32 saves / 32 shots ) |series = Notre Dame won series 2–1}} Quarterfinals (3) Ohio State vs. (7) Notre Dame |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/20/unlikely-heroes-propel-osu-into-semis/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Olsgard, Steckel) T.J. Latorre - 02:44 (Caponigri, Skaug) Ryan Kesler - 17:54 |1-2-2 = 08:59 - Brad Wanchulak 13:58 - Rob Globke (Dunlop) |1-3-1 = (Caponigri, Andress) Nate Guenin - GW - 06:09 |goalie1-1 = Mike Betz ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Morgan Cey ( 22 saves / 25 shots )}} (4) Michigan State vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 5 – 7 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/20/nmu-advances-in-wild-scorefest/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Brian Maloney - 12:03 (Liles) Brian Maloney - PP - 19:25 |1-1-2 = 10:17 - PP - Bryce Cockburn (Jackson) 11:30 - Mike Stutzel (Cockburn) |1-2-1 = (Liles, Fast) Brock Radunske - PP - 02:53 |1-2-2 = 08:20 - Terry Harrison (Oystrick, Contois) |1-3-1 = (Fast, Gajic) Kevin Estrada - 08:19 (Slater) Brian Maloney - 13:58 |1-3-2 = 10:32 - PP - Kevin Gardner 12:16 - Dirk Southern (Cockburn, Jackson) 16:11 - GW - Nathan Oystrick (Swanson) 19:40 - EN - Chris Gobert |goalie1-1 = Matt Migliaccio ( 22 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Craig Kowalski ( 41 saves / 46 shots )}} Semifinals (1) Ferris State vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/21/kunitz-nets-two-fsu-reaches-first-ccha-final/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Chris Kunitz - 05:25 (Legue, Scherlnick) Chris Kunitz - 11:49 |1-2-1 = (Kunitz, Nesbitt) Jeff Legue - GW - 18:04 |1-2-2 = 03:47 - Jamie Milam (Alen) 10:51 - Chris Gobert (Contois, Harrison) |1-3-1 = Phil Lewandowski - 07:45 |goalie1-1 = Mike Brown ( 29 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Craig Kowalski ( 41 saves / 45 shots )}} (2) Michigan vs. (3) Ohio State |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/21/helminen-hatter-puts-michigan-in-championship/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Nystrom, Richmond) Dwight Helminen - GW - 08:06 (Swistak) Dwight Helminen - 10:43 |1-3-1 = (Martens) Dwight Helminen - SH - 09:37 |goalie1-1 = Al Montoya ( 31 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Betz ( 21 saves / 24 shots )}} Third Place (3) Ohio State vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 1 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/22/nmu-takes-win-in-lackluster-third-place-game/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = R.J. Umberger - PP - 12:06 |1-1-2 = 15:23 - Dirk Southern (Milam, Jackson) |1-2-2 = 12:37 - GW PP - Jamie Milam (Alen, Sawruk) |1-3-2 = 03:20 - Bryce Cockburn (Jackson) 12:14 - PP - Mike Stutzel (Cockburn, Michelutti) |goalie1-1 = Mike Betz ( 18 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Craig Kowalski ( 31 saves / 32 shots )}} Championship (1) Ferris State vs. (2) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/22/wolverines-defend-mason-cup/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Legue, Mangos) Chris Kunitz - PP - 10:47 |1-1-2 = 04:25 - Jeff Tambellini (Rogers, Shouneyia) |1-2-2 = 04:45 - Jed Ortmeyer (Shouneyia, Rogers) 18:41 - PP - Jed Ortmeyer (Tambellini, Rogers) |1-3-1 = (Legue) Simon Mangos - PP - 03:34 (Rallo, Kinnie) Matt York - 17:00 |1-3-2 = 05:27 - GW - Michael Woodford (Ebbett) 19:55 - EN - Dwight Helminen |goalie1-1 = Mike Brown ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Al Montoya ( 17 saves / 20 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Jed Ortmeyer (Michigan) *F Chris Kunitz (Ferris State) *F Dwight Helminen* (Michigan) *D Simon Mangos (Ferris State) *D Brandon Rogers (Michigan) *G Al Montoya (Michigan) * Most Valuable Player(s) Tournament Three Stars *3 Craig Kowalski (Northern Michigan) *2 Chris Kunitz (Ferris State) *1 Dwight Helminen (Michigan) References External links Category:2003 in hockey Category:Central Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments